<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made to Measure by Tayani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841940">Made to Measure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani'>Tayani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shujin!Goro, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sensuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unforeseen weather change, Shujin annual second-years' school trip changes from Hawaii to a nearby onsen complex. Student council president Akechi Goro tags along - after all, it's his duty to support the teachers whenever he can.</p>
<p>And if that means sharing the best room in the whole ryokan with the notorious transfer student, well... It can't be helped, can it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made to Measure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for <a href="https://twitter.com/aleksnd__">@aleksnd</a> - thank you for your patience and the adorable idea! I hope you enjoy it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akechi Goro always had troubles falling asleep at a new place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an old issue of his. When he was a child, arriving at a new place would signify instability. He’d need to relearn the sounds the house made, rediscover places to hide and stash his little treasures in. After he’s been adopted into the Sakura household, it took Goro months to feel at ease and get used to the idea that he won’t need to move again for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it was only during overnight trips and sleepovers when he was being reminded of how this particular problem started. Granted, Goro doubted this was the only reason why he found it difficult to fall asleep tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was laying in a beautiful, traditional Japanese hotel room. With the scent of tatami and old wood permeating the air and nothing but the gentle sound of wind and flowing water coming from the outside, one would think it would be the perfect place to sleep in. Goro let out a low sigh and turned to the side, watching the still figure laying on the other futon, just inches away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend - and the direct cause of his sleeplessness - Kurusu Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all started, ridiculously, with a weather forecast. Monsoon season arriving way too early brought to question the original Hawaii plans for the Shujin Academy second-years’ annual school trip. Finally, the school agreed risking a plane would be too dangerous and decided on a trip to the Fuji Five Lakes area instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering the trip was to be a domestic one and the teachers at Shujin had better things to do than go around trying to tame a bunch of second-year students, some third-years were asked to chaperone the trip. Most of them refused, what with entrance exams coming up and so on. However, members of the student council had appearances to maintain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that was the reason which Goro offered to the world. In truth, the perspective of spending a few days at a ryokan with his boyfriend was simply too tempting to pass on. What’s more, with him personally involved in organizing the trip, it was only too easy to ensure he and Akira ended up sharing a room – and the best one at that. Goro even managed to book them a place with a private little onsen, just for the two of them to use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being student council president had its perks sometimes, despite all the hassle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was for the best, though, Goro thought, shifting again on his futon and watching the steady rise and fall of Akira’s chest. The two of them started dating almost right after Akira’s transfer to Shujin, but had kept it in absolute secret ever since. Akira already had the rumours about his criminal record and his involvement in Kamoshida’s case to worry about – Goro refused to add to it, what with his unwanted fame making him the heartthrob of a large part of the student body. If their relationship went public, Akira would be met with even more hatred, even more baseless rumours. The thought alone made him seethe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That also meant that opportunities to spend time alone with his boyfriend were few and far between. Goro had never anticipated he could long for something like being openly affectionate with someone or just simply spending time cuddled up together, but here he was. Akira made him feel like a silly teenager in love – which he was, but with the majority of the world treating him like either a celebrity or a child, it was a nice change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro smiled, reaching his hand out a bit, just so that he could brush his fingertips over the sleeve of Akira’s sleeping yukata. Yes, he was in love. At first, right at the start of their relationship, he tried to deny the strength of that feeling, but it only grew with time. Akira turned his whole world upside down; his smile alone changed Goro’s reality, made everything warmer and brighter, made it a place he wanted to live in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today they had the opportunity to spend a whole evening together, away from prying eyes – first unpacking and setting up their futons, then helping one another into their yukatas and snuggling close as Goro read a book and Akira watched some videos on his phone before bed. It was nice and domestic and Goro wished they could spend every evening like that. And tomorrow, after the day trips and whatever activities the school had planned for them, there’ll be even more time for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought alone made Goro’s head feel pleasantly warm and fuzzy, as if he just drunk a glass of sweet, bubbly champagne. Feeling a bit bolder, he moved his fingertips down Akira’s arm, finding his hand. Their fingers intertwined and Akira squeezed his hand before turning to face him, eyes open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep?” he murmured, his usually so intense look now turned sleepy and soft around the edges. Goro felt lost in just how much he loved him at that moment. The thought that this Akira was his, that Goro was the only one allowed to see him so vulnerable and gentle, lacking the usual intensity, made his head spin with euphoria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… a lot of thoughts buzzing in my head tonight,” he said, in an equally quiet voice. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t sleeping, either.” Akira smiled sheepishly, squeezing Goro’s hand again. “What were you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi Goro was a liar. He was good at it, too. But right now, in the dark, with the moonlight reflecting in his boyfriend’s gorgeous eyes, he found himself unable to say anything but the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” he said, glad for the dark hiding his blush. “Us,” he added after a moment. Akira brought their joined hands up and pressed a kiss to Goro’s palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thoughts, then,” he smiled. Goro couldn’t help but smile back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long while, this was all. The two of them, looking at each other, exchanging smiles and little, affectionate gestures. Goro felt ridiculously happy for the freedom of watching his boyfriend, without needing to control himself or hide behind a mask of indifference. He spent long moments trailing his fingertips over every inch of Akira’s handsome face, wondering at the softness of his skin, his unfairly long eyelashes, his dark, curly hair. When Akira asked, clearly amused, what was so interesting about his face, Goro could just tell him. In a low voice, teasing just to bring out the prettiest blush on Akira’s cheeks and provoke him into signing Goro’s praises next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, once </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>became a little bit too much, he could just lean in and shut his boyfriend up with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long ago, in his more rebellious teenage years, Goro scoffed at the idea of soulmates and the perfect person just appearing and sweeping him off his feet. It felt impossible, the thought of true love existing in a world that held the likes of Shido in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now… well. He sometimes wished he could go back in time and let his younger self know just what was waiting for him in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira moved closer, leaning more into the kiss. Their futons were suddenly too far apart. Goro reasoned they could fit perfectly well on one and Akira agreed, breathless and eager to get closer to him. They pulled at one another and laughed into their kiss, amused by their own eagerness. Finally, Goro’s push met Akira’s pull and they rolled over the few inches of the floor separating them, Akira laying on his back and Goro hovering over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hardly the first time they spent a night together, but for whatever reason… this felt different. Perhaps it was the beautiful night or the foreign setting. Perhaps it was Goro’s thoughts dipping further and further down into a dangerously soft territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps it was just that tonight, Akira seemed so achingly beautiful Goro could hardly think anymore. All he wanted, all he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>was to feel, and make his lover feel the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Akira reached for him, Goro pushed him back down on the futon. He looked down at his lover, admiring his beauty. Bathed in moonlight Akira was breathtaking - his porcelain skin flushed, his lips swollen from their kisses, his pupils blown wide with arousal. The sight of him alone made Goro let out a quiet sound and move down, kissing him again, while his fingers moved down to fumble with Akira’s obi, anxious to tug it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck... Akira, do you have any idea what you do to me?” Goro groaned. Instead of a reply, Akira arched his body to press against him, his hips grinding against Goro’s clothed thigh. His hands came up, cupping his lover’s face and bringing him in for another kiss. Under Goro, Akira’s legs spread, his smooth leg rubbing down Goro’s side before resting comfortably over his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his sweetest voice, with his best bashful expression, Akira whispered against Goro’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… And I want to do even more,” he said, nipping a trail of kisses up Goro’s jaw, towards his ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Senpai… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Make love to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was nothing but submissive this whole time, and yet Goro felt possessed. His lover asked him to make love to him, and he could do nothing but obey, lavishing Akira’s bare neck and chest with kisses as his fingers finished undressing him. He was gentle and thorough and not rushed at all, using his lips and fingers until Akira was flushed and moaning under him, begging him for more, for everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And again, who was he to deny such beautiful pleas?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in Tokyo, Goro teased Akira when he found out his boyfriend packed lube for the trip - now, it came in handy. They weren’t able to spend nights together often and more than that, Goro wanted to take his time tonight. His lips moved to suck and nip on Akira’s nipples, teasing the small nubs until they grew hot and swollen under his tongue. At the same time, his fingers worked his lover open, careful and gentle, mindful of even the smallest sign of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, their quiet room filled with sounds that were downright obscene and ridiculously arousing at the same time. Akira’s moans grew in volume so much Goro had to kiss him into silence. The slick, rhythmic sounds of his hand working his lover open rang out in Goro’s ears, driving him crazy with want. And Akira - his hair tousled and fingers twisted in the bedsheets - looked ready to be devoured, and Goro couldn’t wait to do the devouring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro-“ Akira cried out in between their kisses, his arms moving up so he could cling to his boyfriend and pull him closer. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Senpai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, please, inside- I want you inside-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-“ Goro panted, nodding, unable to stall any longer. There was a moment of unpleasant cold and emptiness as they had to part, Goro all but tearing his clothes off while Akira propped himself up on a pillow, whining for his lover to hurry up. Then, they were together again, closer than ever before. Goro pushed inside, one smooth motion that made them both cry out, and buried his face in Akira’s neck, trembling as he struggled not to start moving too soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was perfect; like usual, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>always. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira was made for him, hot and tight and trembling like a leaf in his arms. A second passed, then two, and Goro looked up, wanting to see his lover. He loved every aspect of him, but like this… like this, Goro liked him the most. When he made Akira feel so good he went speechless, his usual wit abandoning him; when his liquid-grey eyes glazed over with tears of pleasure and he stared at the ceiling, completely blissed out…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. That look was Goro’s favourite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to move, thrusts slow and powerful enough they kept Akira moaning and unable to ask for more. Propped on one arm, Goro grasped Akira’s hip with the other. He pressed his lips again against his lover’s slack mouth, relished Akira’s clumsy attempts at returning the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira…” Goro moaned, squeezing tighter, basking in the knowledge he will most likely leave a bruise, a token for Akira to remember in the morning. His lover shuddered under him, his legs and arms wrapping around Goro, pulling him even closer. They rocked together now, their moans filling the air. Akira’s lips pressed feverishly all over Goro’s face and neck; his body moved, pushing back against his thrusts, hot and desperate. In between their kisses and gasps for breath, they started to call each other’s names, exchange words of love and sweet praise, pleas for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro… Goro I’m close, I won’t last-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Goro panted, sneaking his hand between them, fingers wrapping around his lover’s weeping length. “Me too… just a little bit more… be good, love, just a bit longer… be good for me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira cried out; Goro felt his nails dig into his back and grit his teeth at the pleasure it sparked all through his body, his thrusts growing downright desperate. He was so close-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside-“ Akira choked out, overwhelmed tears rolling down his cheeks. “Cum inside me, please, I want to feel you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to say, which one of them came first. For a few minutes, they were still moving, lost in heat and desperate to feel even better, to ride out their orgasms and make each other scream. Then, Goro’s arm gave out; Akira’s legs and arms fell from around him. Limbs tangled together, panting hard against each other's skin, they basked in the feeling of perfect bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime after, once their breaths turned deeper and their bodies started to cool off, Akira turned his head and pressed a clumsy, open-mouthed kiss against Goro’s temple. The older boy smiled. His arms, still feeling more like jelly than flesh, moved to hold his lover properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Goro said. For how easy those words fell from his mouth, you wouldn’t guess how much it usually cost him to say them. Goro could feel Akira’s heart beat faster and smiled even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was for him. Akira’s moans, his kisses, his heart racing - he was the one who did it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Akira said back to him after a moment; Goro knew he took the time because he wanted his voice to be calm as he said it, and the fact he failed made Goro’s chest feel warm. Slowly, careful not to topple onto his lover all over again, he propped himself up and nudged their noses together, pressing a soft kiss to Akira’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Akira kissed him back - and then, right in the middle of the kiss, he started to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What..?” Goro stared, feeling somewhat off-balance. Akira shook his head, throwing his forearm over his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just… it’s lucky, isn’t it? That we have a private onsen, just the two of us,” he said, even more (adorable) giggles spilling from his lips. “I just imagined… perfect student council president Akechi Goro, getting into the common bath covered in scratch marks and hickeys. You’d have more rumours spreading about you than I have about my criminal record.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Goro joined Akira in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know… would that be such a bad thing?” He sniggered. “We should go, tomorrow. Both of us, and wash each other beforehand, too. So that…” Goro’s hand snuck down, pressing over the hand-shaped bruise already forming on his lover’s hips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be sure to know who left these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira smiled. He looked uncharacteristically shy; peering up at Goro as if he wasn’t sure if his lover was serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...really? You’d want that?” he murmured, leaning up to brush their lips together. Goro smiled tenderly down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not exactly in this way; it might be… uncomfortable, for both of us. But, eventually… yes. I’d love everyone to know. I want to show you off, show everyone how lucky I am.” Another smile; another kiss, this time pressed right to the tip of Akira’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best thing that happened to me in this goddamn school, Akira. I’ll keep our secret for as long as you want if it means you’ll be comfortable and avoid even more bullying, but… eventually, I want it clear you’re mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s lips travelled down again, teeth grazing over Akira’s bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I am yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>